


The grand return of Magica DeSpell

by Mayosvoid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jose is vague and salty, Magic, Magica and Lena are scheming, Mrs. Beakley didn't sign up for any of this, The Three Caballeros have been separate for ages, Webby is too pure for this, falls through your roof "oh hello there; haven't seen you in ages", switching POV, there will be a big fight later on, there's poker and video games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayosvoid/pseuds/Mayosvoid
Summary: After a long time of planning in the shadows Lena and Magica finally set their plan in motion. Meanwhile, José gets a premonition of a horrible fate happening to Donald so he and Panchito travel to McDuck manor to try and stop the future. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Lena's decision

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first multi-chapter fic so let's see how this goes. POV will switch between José and another character each chapter. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now so it's great to finally be writing it and I hope you enjoy!

The wind whistled a lonely tune, only being broken by the distant chatters of smiling children and happy couples. Oh what Lena would give to join them, be a part of a joyful dinner with a loving family, but that wasn't her purpose she reminded herself, selfish thinking like that had already gotten her into enough trouble. Pushing her thoughts out from her racing mind Lena turned the corner and walked down the alley that stretched out in front of her. 

 

Taking a deep breath Lena revealed her amulet, the dull metal cool in her hands, tracing the glittering, violet gem encased within it. It looked so perfect, almost glowing even under the faint flickering streetlight that stood far behind her. Closing her eyes she inhaled, then exhaled, letting the magic seep into her veins, then muscles, letting the magic overtake her. The wind picked up around her, causing a newspaper page to spiral higher and higher as her eyes fluttered open, a deep purple spilling out from them, bathing the decaying bricks in a faint lilac. Her shadow contorted and grew into the shape of an older duck, it's eyes flicked open showing a deep crimson, just like freshly spilled blood. Lena waited for the wind to die down before she spoke. 

 

"Aunt Magica. What do you need?"

"I am growing impatient Lena," the shadow replied, it's voice was cold, full of anger or disgust, "you told me that I would be free by now."

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't been able to get close enough yet. You know this can't be rushed. If I try to take the dime too early we will never have another chance!" Lena exclaimed, her voice growing louder as she finished, stumbling over her words. Making Aunt Magica mad was not a road she wanted to travel down. 

The shadow sighed an impatient sigh riddled with annoyance. "Well just get it done with. Fast. I am sick and tired of waiting for your buddy-buddy club to get me out of here."

Lena gulped, then took a deep breath, she could do this, this would work. It has to, failure is not an option now.

"Of course Aunt Magica," she paused to think, "I have a plan. This weekend. I'll organise a sleepover with Webby. The dime will be ours then."

A cruel smile creeped its way onto the shadow's face, or what could be considered a face. 

"Good. Well, don't fail me now Lena, you know how much trust I'm putting into you."

The shadow disappeared, leaving Lena alone in the cold night. Lifting her head as she muttered:

"Yes Aunt Magica. Scrooge McDuck will pay for his crimes."

 

Lena turned and left the alley, with a steely determination in her eyes. Her deadline was soon, and things were going to get messy. Hopefully no blood would fall on her young hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was so short there wasn't that much ground to cover here but I hope you enjoyed it! Next week: José has a bad dream and then vagues to a friend about it.


	2. A very bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bad dream about Donald dying José calls up an old friend.

Purple tendrils flicked and bent as if they were made of jelly, coiling around his arms and legs, pulling them, trying to rip them off his body in an endless black void. He screamed, his voice scratching his throat raw as it teared out of his lungs. He watched as a pair of blood red eyes opened and glared through his core, hot with anger and yet cold with malice. The eyes grew, filling up the whole world, all he could see was crimson.

The red changed, white seeping and swirling into the garnet world. There was a bird, white, a duck? Wearing a sailor uniform. His eyes widened in fear. Donald. The scene changed, black dripping down from an infinitely high sky. Screaming. It was so loud. It was surrounding him. Squeezing his eyes shut he desperately tried to block them out, but they just got louder. He felt something wet splash on his face, it was warm. Opening in his eyes he saw how red it was. Blood.

José woke up with a start. Eyes wide, breathing heavy, sweat clinging to him. He sat up and tried to piece together what he had just seen. Donald, blood, screaming. Donald was going to die. These strange dreams of his hadn't failed him before so he needed to do something, fast. A shaking hand reached out for his phone and he scrolled through his contacts. His finger hovered over a name, hopefully this would work. Who was he kidding they hadn't spoken in years, he would have a different phone by now. Taking a deep breathe he clicked 'call' and waited.

"Hello? Panchito speaking." A familiar voice rang out, loud and clear. José sighed with as much relief as he could muster.

  
" Hi. Sorry for, um, not speaking to you sooner but I-"

  
"José!?" Panchito shouted, cutting him off from explaining what happened. "How have you been? Are you alright? How's Rosinha? Why haven't you spoken to me in years? That really hurt my feelings you know. Wh-"

  
"Panchito! Cale-se!" José practically screamed into the phone, and after taking a second to catch his thoughts, continued.  
"I just had a really bad dream and we need to go see Donald."

  
"What? What sort of dream?" Panchito asked.

  
Taking a shaky breath José replied in a quiet voice. "I think Donald is going to die soon. There was blood and screaming and Donald was there, something terrible is going to happen and..." he paused for a second, trying to work out what to do. "Cacete. We just need to go."

  
"Well, okay..." The energy had dropped out of Panchito's voice as what José had said settled in. "Your dreams haven't been wrong before so, lets go." He spoke with a calm resolve, he'd really gotten more mature than when José had last seen him. "I'll be there in, um, 10 minutes or so."

The familiar beep of the phone being hung up rang loud in José's ears and he stood up and got ready for them to go to Donald, hopefully he was wrong about what the dream really meant but, like Panchito reminded him, he hadn't gotten it wrong before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care-se! = Shut up!  
> Cacete = fuck/god dammit 
> 
> Haha back at it again with the short chapters. I had fun writing this chapter though, I didn't just spend ages looking up brazilian swear words for this shut up. But yeah, the dream sequence was nice, could go all out with the weird description there. Next week, Donald is disappointed.
> 
> Happy 84th birthday Donald for yesterday!


	3. José and Panchito drop in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is relaxing in the mansion before a sudden thud wakes him. What could is possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating last week and for this update being so late. The past two weeks have been really busy with exams and just life in general but don't worry I will be updating every week from now on unless something really major and out of the blue comes up.

Donald was having a nice afternoon. The kids had just come home from school and were currently doing their homework, scrooge was off on a business meeting somewhere fancy, and he was sat here, in front of the TV, doing absolutely nothing. He was watching some random show he didn't really care about, something about making footstools (ottomans?), he'd seen Louie watch it a lot when he was avoiding work, and turn it off with a glower when he told him to do said work. But it was a relaxing Thursday afternoon now, brain switched off he allowed a slight sigh to escape his lips as he sunk deeper into the soft sofa he was almost laying on and let his eyes flutter shut.

A loud crash awoke him from his quiet slumber. Eyes snapping open. Jumping up from his sleeping position and onto his feet. It sounded like it came from upstairs. The kids were upstairs. Donald sprinted up the wide, wooden stairs, running down the seemingly endless hallways of Scrooge's mansion. And after what seemed like an eternity of searching he happened upon a door, soft groaning filtered through it from the other side. This must be the place. Sucking in a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, he slammed open the door. A slow second of deafening silence passed before he cracked open his eyes to find... Panchito and José in a pile of the floor, tangled up in the magic serape. They looked up to him with nervous smiles as he stood dumbstruck at the scene, noticing the glaring hole in the roof.

"Hi Donal', we just thought we'd, uhhh," José paused as he started to explain his and Panchito's sudden appearance, "drop in." He finished his pun with a wink just as Donald slammed to door on them. Behind the door Donald could hear Panchito's raucous laughter at the situation. The tiny patter of approaching ducks helped to relieve his nerves over the kids. They were all okay.

"Uhhh unca' Donald?" Huey asked as he turned the corner, presumably with the others right behind him. "Why are you staring at a door?""Oo! Maybe there's some sorta magical, mystical artifact inside!" Webby chorused, Dewey joining in with a "no way!"

"What's even in there?" Louie questioned, a slight edge of disgust or avoidance cut though his words.

"Mistakes." Donald replied flatly to the perplexed looks of the kids, and the cackling of Panchito.

Louie pushed past the others, and with a characteristic eyeroll, opened the door to find José and Panchito laughing on the floor. "So.. you know these two?" 

Donald let out an exasperated sigh. "Yep. Kids meet José and Panchito, Panchito and José meet kids."

"Cool!" Webby shouted as she burst into the room. "What are your blood types? Have you really been to Lake Parime? Are you magic?!"

"Woah, woah calm down little miss." José said with his hands up, trying to get the excited girl to calm down. "We are here to see lovely Donal' here." he said as he draped an arm around Donald's shoulder.

Donald glowered at José as he removed his arm. "These are my friends from a long time ago. And I take it they'll be staying here for a while." Panchito and José shrunk with nervous agreement. "Whatever," Donald sighed, "just don't destroy anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHO ELSE IS HYPE FOR THE NEW CABALLEROS CARTOON BECAUSE I KNOW I AM. THE BOYS ARE GOING ON ADVENTURES AND I AM SO READY!
> 
> Next week: just a nice relaxing card game with no tension at all, nope none in sight.


	4. A relaxing game of bluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, sorry for this chapter being so late! I just couldn't write it, it took me like 20 rewrites to get it to something readable so yeah sorry about that. Luckily the next chapter is turning out a lot better so you should still be getting a chapter on Sunday!

Louie didn't like Donald's friends. They were nice and funny and Donald really liked being around them but it just reminded him of how little he knew about his uncle, the duck he'd spent his entire life with but he still didn't know who he was, what he did, everything. It hurt. Didn't he matter to Donald? What else was he hiding? Huey's voice ripped his mind from it's dark spiral, gazing up from his phone and stopping his mindless scrolling, he wasn't even reading the messages, just going through them out of force of habit. Pulling out his earphones with a drawn out "huh?" he leaned back as Huey walked in with a slight look of frustration.

"I said, we're going to play some card games, I think. Do you want to join?" Huey uttered with an annoyed edge to his voice. He opened his mouth again before shutting it as he walked out. He was probably going to say something like, "don't listen to music so loud, it'll damage your ears," but Louie was pretty sure Huey had given up on getting him to fix some of his habits. Good.

Louie mustered up the most apathetic, "sure," he could and made his way to one of Scrooge's many 'big room with a big table' rooms as Dewey had put it where Dewey, Webby, Donald and his friends were currently sitting and the green one messing with a deck of cards to Dewey and Webby's amazement. He watched the cards be flung and twirled in the air in the most extravagant way possible and as they all rested in a neat stack on his hand he flicked up the top card and the faces of Dewey and Webby lit up in surprise. Louie winced a bit at the pair screamed at the green guy's trick and spotted him ever so subtly do the same. 

"So..." Louie started, trying to get everyone on the same page.

"Ah yes! Poker!" The red one shouted. "What will we be betting Donald? Money? Priceless family heirlooms? Our souls!?" He questioned.

"No!" Donald squawked. "No gambling. I won't have the children doing anything bad. Instead, we'll be playing bluff."

"I would say there's a few too many people, but I'm sure we can make it work." The green one said, with a calm smile on his face. Louie decided that he was the more annoying of the two. Yes, the red one was loud and obnoxious but he, he just rubbed him the wrong way and he really did not like it.

Donald dealt the cards out, the adults took the extra cards, he had seven and they had eight. This would be easy, lying was his specialty after all. Dewey laid down two cards, "two kings," he said with a smug face. he was telling the truth, Huey went next, telling the truth too. Then it was his turn, glancing down at his cards, it made most sense to lie. Placing down a ten and a jack he said, "two jacks." He waited. No one called his bluff, he was safe. The game continued like that. Sometimes the others lied but he managed to call all of their bluffs, it was fun. He'd managed to work out when the red one was lying too, watching their faces when he called out his bluff was amazing, he wished he'd taken a picture but taking his phone out while trying to hold a hand of cards was difficult, although he was doing better than Dewey, he'd managed to drop his cards many times. 

They'd played for a bit now. Three rounds in and it was really only down to Louie and the green guy in this game. He still hadn't been able to lie to him and he'd called out his bluffs, all with a gentle smile on his face. Smug egg. The green one put down tree cards, "three threes," he said. This was the end of the game, there's no way that someone would have three of a kind now, well it was possible, he was pretty sure that only one three had been played before but still they were his last three cards, there was no way he'd been saving them. Louie decided to call his bluff. He flipped over the cards and, he was telling the truth? God. He'd lost.

"Yeah, yeah okay. You win" Louie drawled as he put down his cards. The green idiot smiled at him with a, "yep." He'd already won the first round, Louie had manged to take the second from under his nose, the quiet surprise on his face had been priceless, although only staying there for a second, he wished it was there for longer. Louie stood up, he didn't want to play anymore. Bluff was way more fun without Donald's friends messing it up. He slinked out of the room and he heard them organise another round. he wanted to go back in a play with them but no, he'd made his choice and that was that and he went back to playing on his phone in his room.

He really didn't like Donald's green friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for getting this out so late, it was entirely my fault. 
> 
> Just a thing about José and Panchito's lack of names in this chapter, I get the feeling that Louie wouldn't like them all too much so wouldn't learn their names in the what, three-four hours that he's known them, so that's why they're referred to as the green one and the red one.
> 
> Next week (sorta): Late night snacks with a bit of reconciliation!


	5. Late night pancakes

José quietly moved through the expansive corridors of Scrooge's mansions, the gentle light of streetlights bled in through the giant windows that covered the walls, the stars were only just visible under the blanket of light that came from Duckburg. How much money would Scrooge have to spend to keep this place warm in the winter? Far too much José figured. The carpets felt almost snug under his feet, a warm barrier between them and the cold, old wood floors that built the mansion. After gliding down the grandiose stairs in the front of the mansion he turned to find the kitchen.

It was strange that the kitchen was so small, it was still big by José's standards, but compared to the rest of the mansion it was tiny, almost quaint even. It didn't have much in it just the basics: a dishwasher, a cooker, some tabletop space, and a fridge. It reminded him of his own kitchen, bare-bones but functional, sort of. But what was strange about the kitchen was the small duck that was silently making what appeared to be pancakes in the middle of it.

"So. What brings you here on this wonderful night?" He questioned the duck. He jumped back with a shout, obviously wasn't expecting anyone else to be up this late. "Hey, hey. Calm down." José said as he tried to reassure the kid who was still startled by his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing?" The kid, he thinks it was Louie, uttered, going from surprise to anger.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He returned.

Louie, yes it was Louie, paused for a second, "I couldn't sleep," he mumbled. 

"I can see." Louie looked away and fiddled with his pajama shirt, José sighed, "well I guess we're in the same boat then." 

Louie stared at him, confused, and opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask why he couldn't sleep. He couldn't tell him, he was just a kid and José was not going to dump the impending doom of his uncle on him. he needed something to change the subject, he glanced down to the oven-top. "Pancakes, huh?"   
"Wha- um. Yeah?"

"Can I have a couple?"

Louie looked at him quizzically, "...sure?"

José smiled at him with a, "thanks," as he took 2 from the small pile of cooked pancakes and drizzled on what most people would call far too much syrup on them and started eating them with a fork. They were quiet after that, only the small sizzling of the cooking pancakes and the quiet late-night bustle of Duckburg to stop the oppressive silence that hung heavy in the air. He looked down at Louie, he was small, but well, he was ten. José's eyes drifted to his. They seemed redder and puffier than they should be, was he crying before he came down here? He seemed to have traces of eye bags too, did he have a nightmare? He though about asking but it didn't seem wise. So he let them stand in silence. 

Louie had finished cooking the pancakes a while ago, they'd eaten them all too, some kind of unspoken agreement on who got which pancakes that allowed them to stay in silence the whole time, it was nearing 2 o'clock now but José wasn't tired and it looked like Louie was too stubborn to sleep tonight. 

"Why were you up tonight?" he asked José.

"Tell me why you're up so late and I might answer you." He needed to dodge the question somehow, the first time hadn't gone too well apparently.   
"No. You tell me first."

"Then we won't know why either of us can't sleep then."

A long pause hung heavy in the air before Louie broke it. "I had a nightmare." He was quiet, so quiet, like he didn't want to be heard, unfortunately for him José had very good hearing. 

"Oh?"

"It was about Uncle Donald," he continued, "he- he was hurt and I-" he stopped to take a shaky breath, tears were forming in his eyes," I don't want him to get hurt, he does so much for us and I don't-" José leaned down to hug Louie as he cried, trying to soothe him just a bit.

"It's okay. Donald is going to be alright." He left the hopefully out, he wasn't lying to a child, right? Well, it was mainly to reassure himself anyway.

After a moment Louie pulled away and wiped his eyes of tears. José smiled down at him. "Are you feeling any better now?"  
"Yes," he mumbled,"thanks um, Pan- no, uh, um.."  
"José. And my friend is Panchito," he interjected.  
"Thanks... José" Louie smiled at him, although it was quite bittersweet. 

"Your welcome." he said before he walked to the door. He stopped. "When we were playing earlier. You were quite impressive. It takes a lot of smarts to beat me at a game of lying you know." 

Louie didn't say anything, just looked on, confused, mouth opening to say something but he closed it again. And as José walked back to his room he whispered a small, "thanks," although he knew José couldn't hear him.

Louie went to bed a few minutes after and slept soundly. However José, he was plagued by nightmares for yet another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I actually updated on a Sunday! It's a miracle. But yeah, I really enjoyed writing this chapter (you can tell cause there's just a tad of suffering haha). These two really would end up getting along well (and conning everyone they meet) in the end so it's great to have them bond a little, don'tcha agree?
> 
> Next week: Mrs. Beakley is done™


	6. Mrs. Beakley is tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Beakley gets to work on cleaning the mansion and has a cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up late with coffee and sunglasses* 'sup
> 
> Sorry this was such a long time coming, I just had a lot of work then my writing inspiration died and then there was more work but don't worry I'm back now!

Mrs. Beakley was not having a very good day. The mess in the house had increased exponentially with the new arrivals, they seemed to take her work for granted. She wondered how she, a master spy, ever got stuck in a position like this, standing in the doorway of one of the many drawing rooms with a scene of utter chaos in front of her. Chairs were upturned, there was rubbish everywhere and was that a bullet hole in the far wall? Mentally cursing Duckworth's mysterious new top-secret job she got to work cleaning everything to the high standard Scrooge demanded of her.

It took her a while to clean up the room, by that time two more would be in a state she mused, but by the time she was finished the windows and floors were sparkling, the chairs polished and in their correct places. Even the bullet hole was gone, that was courtesy of the red guest no doubt. With a sigh she made her way down the quiet halls of Duckburg Manor. Sunlight glittered into the expansive corridors to rest upon the many portraits and paintings, lining the way like guards of a castle, fitting, really, as the manor was more of a castle than your average mansion. They depicted great scenes of action and triumph, none of the darker side to Scrooge, none of the fear, none of the mistakes, none of the loss. Mrs. Beakley quickened her pace, it wasn't like her to dwell on the past like that, well it only made sense, those nephews reminded her so much of Della and Donald when they were here all those years ago, it still hurt, to think of them, so young and innocent. Hopefully things would end better this time, hopefully Scrooge would come clean. It really was tough stuck being the voice of reason to a stubborn and childish old man.

She turned a corner, then another walking down halls as if they were back alleys in the heart of Duckburg, had enough doors for them to be, until she finally reached the kitchen. She opened the slightly ajar door with a slight aura of tenseness, she was sure she left it closed when she had finished cleaning it and Scrooge and Donald wouldn't have used it since. Soundlessly, she inched the door open only to be met with the slight fragrance of pineapples wafting through the small room. The guests, she remembered. How could she have forgotten. She sauntered into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before continuing with her job.

Mrs. Beakley took a sip of her steaming tea, steeped for exactly 3 minutes and only a dash of milk, no sugar, and felt a warm, calming wave spread through her body, easing the tiredness and stress that had built up all morning out of her bones. She sunk down into the counter just allowing herself a moment a calm before the children returned and so did the chaos they brought. She loved them with all her heart but it was a bit much to deal with, especially after only dealing with a bitter old man and her oblivious granddaughter for ten years. She spent few minutes lost in her thoughts, just like how she used to before her spy career and then her work with Scrooge, it was peaceful, she needed to do something like this more often. She put the mug into the sink, she would get to it later, and went about her way to the top floor, Duckworth was supposed to be cleaning them but because of his new mission she was stuck with his slack. It would be fun to get back at him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that finale right, and the 3 cabs episode right, and the 3 cabs series right. we've been blessed by disney. My magica was never going to be exactly like the show magica but now it's official i guess.
> 
> Next chapter: arguments and instruments


End file.
